Toothless Hiccup
by NiHiJa
Summary: Hiccup was bullied and someone came to rescue him. Their friendship is start. Rating: K but to be sure, T.


**Morte-tan** : I know I made a quick story. Maybe I still do not pay attention to it; So, I will rewrite this story. Thank you for letting me know about that. I really do not pay attention to work.

 **Chapter 1** (Editing).

Hiccup Haddock, a poor 5-year-old boy living in a place like _Berk._ Berk is an island for the mighty like Hudran, or someone who is muscular and powerful like Stoick Vast (his father). When his mother lived, he was loved, protected even though he could not remember his mother's face because he was very young. His mother's love is what he feels most happy and warm in this world. But when his mother disappeared, everything in his life changed, all became worse. No one cares, is always isolated and hurt; _I do not belong here_ ! He is very weak and small to live in a big place, must show strength ...

On a normal day, the sun illuminated the island in the middle of the ocean, causing the sleeping boy to wake up. Hiccup sat up slowly, again having a lonely day, with no one to share. The house was so quiet, _as usual_ , that he stepped heavily down, where the breakfast was prepared. No one was there, just a small table with a chair. His father would not return ...

He sadly left the house, ran to a nearby forest, where he often hide the world of suffering. Walking under the foliage, the sun shining on him, Hiccup looked up at the sky. _Why am I born in a place like Berk? Do the gods hate me so I can bring me here ?! They must be very hated to take you to the place that just hurt you, Hiccup ...!_

 _Ouch!_

Hiccup falls to the ground, his clothes are dirty; He tried to see what he had hit.

"Oh, this is not _Bones_ ?" It was a big boy, at least he was bigger than him and stronger than him. He has red hair and some muscles. Hiccup panicked, was Dagur-whom he always wanted to stay away-

Dagur sarcastically, pinching Hiccup's cheek, "Oh no, Bones are preparing to cry!"

Dagur grabbed Hiccup's hair, pulled him up, and continued to tease him.

"Do you need me to prepare a tissue for use?" A boy with black hair but lower than Dagur. Hiccup's cousin-Snotlout.

"Let me go." Hiccup tries to get Dagur's hand out of his head, when Dagur's hand weakens, he trying to run away. Suddenly, a hand behind him pulled him back.

"You think we let you go? You hit me, you're not sorry." Dagur grimaced, clutching Hiccup's hand to make sure he would not run away.

"I'm sorry, now let me go!" Hiccup tried to speak. Dagur just laughed and raised his fist, "I do not need that. What I need is ... your pain."

"...- What," Not finishing the sentence, Dagur hit Hiccup's stomach, causing him pain on the ground with kicks.

"Oh Hiccup, today was lucky to meet you, I've been upset since morning." Dagur laughed at Hiccup's pain. Snotlout just watched his little brother being tortured. Hiccup cried, he only cried and endured. Dagur's kick made him feel painful.

"Oh, Haddock, you are so pitiful, I'm sure you have regretted being born in this world, you are so small, weak, useless!" Dagur insisted and kicked him harder and stronger. Hiccup hugged abdomen painfully, he did not want any more, he begged in a whisper; _Please, come and save me, please!_

Dagur grabbed Hiccup's collar, lifting him up. "Your father is ashamed of having a child like you!"; Dagur held out his hand and punched hard, with a strong hand to stop. Another black-haired boy looked at Dagur with sharp and poisonous green eyes, "And I'm sure you must be very embarrassed to torture a poor kid." scary face- You should fight with someone else, I will be your opponent. "

Hiccup surprised and painful on the ground, he sat up a little. There is one person who is protecting him. Snotlout trembles at the strange boy, "Dagur, he's a Hudran, we can not beat him."

"So what ?! He interrupted my conversation, he had to pay!" Dagur angrily rushed to anger. Hudran bent down quickly and punched Dagur in the abdomen; Then, he punched Dagur's face. Dagur sank to the ground, wiping his blood on his face with his hands, feeling his own loss if he continued, "I'll forgive you this time!" He growled and got up, angry He said, "Let's go."

Snotlout and Dagur leave. Hiccup just stared at the ground, feeling his whole body aching. "Are you hurt?" Hudran approached and asked affably, putting a hand on his shoulder to see his bad condition.

"No, I'm fine." Hiccup slowly said, pushing Hudran's hand out, and tried to stand up, but his legs were not moving; Perhaps because of this, Hiccup quickly lost his balance; _Oh, I'm useless,_ "You got hurt -Hudran quickly grabbed Hiccup- I will carry you;" He sat down, "Up."

Hiccup silently, quietly climbed Hudran's back. Hudran slowly stood up and moved gently. After a moment's silence, Hiccup spoke up, turning to the trees beside the road, "Why did you save me?"

Hudran suddenly looked up at the sky, "I do not know." Hiccup frowned, unconsciously clutching Hudran's shirt, "Do you know who I am?"

"I do not know." Hudran continues to move; Finally, Hiccup gives up. "What kind of dragon are you?" Asked Hiccup, leaning his head against Hudran. Hudran turned to look at Hiccup a bit and looked back at the path ahead, "Night Fury." Hudran said quietly. He was surprised; Great! Night Fury is the rare and most powerful species! He is being carried a Night Fury! This is great! Hiccup excited, "How old are you?" -What do you like to eat? -What are you afraid of? -Yes, what's your name?

Hudran looked tiredly at Hiccup, but also answered the question, "Five- Fish- Eels- Terrence Night."

"Ow, you are stronger than your appearance," admired Hiccup; But then, he was upset. Who is he joking? He's a Hudran. _How could he be as weak as you?_

After crossing the high forest, Terrence puts Hiccup down a large patch of green grass. Here you can see the ocean, surrounded by tall trees and a gap with the sun. The light shining down to make Hudran's face clear, Terrence said seriously, "It's my turn to ask you, what's your name, and why are you bullied?"

Hiccup hesitated, "I'm ... Hiccup Haddock." Terrence was surprised, "You are the son of Stoick Vast? Why have not I seen you ever?"

Hiccup looked down at the ground, "Because I'm so small;" He sobbed, painful, tears streaming down his face; "No one ... -hic- no one wants to be my friend -hic ... they always bully me-" He tried to wipe away his tears, whimpering in his voice with hiccups. His long brown hair could cover his wet eyes but could not cover his tears.

Terrence felt remorse, sad to see Hiccup cry, he did not want to see Hiccup cry; felt something falling in him, he did not like it. Quickly, Terrence gently wiped Hiccup's tears away, "I'll be your friend, I'll protect you!" He smiled broadly.

Hiccup opened his eyes wide; _Can not believe I got a Night Fury make friends! This is a joke right ?!_ The Hiccup panicked in thought. Seeing Hiccup not answer, Hudran stepped closer to reassure him.

"I promise." Terrence said firmly, gently kissing Hiccup's forehead, unconsciously hugging him, "Trust me;" Terrence whispered into Hiccup's ear. Hiccup motionless, feel the warmth of the hug. This is the first time, after his mother died, he was hugged. Feeling familiar, safe.

"I believe you." He gently said, falls to Toothless's hug, smiling a little.


End file.
